brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Source Editor - Useful Codes
'Help, Q&A / FAQ, and Tutorials'' Many great things can be done only in Source Editor. So, we've created this page to show you a few useful Wikia codes for Source Editor. How to turn the Source Editor on 1_SEcomments.png|1. How to turn on the Source Editor in Comments. 2_SEblogpost.png|2. How to turn on the Source Editor in Blog Posts. 3_SEpage.png|3. How to turn on the Source Editor in normal Pages. Info All Source Editor codes will work only if you type them in correctly. So don't delete any quotation marks etc. in the codes. Changing Text Size Source Editor Code: Text Where it says Text Size, type the size of the font you want to use. Where it says Text, type the text you will be posting (as you would normally do). Changing Text Font Creative text types do not need to be done in the Source Editor necessarily. You can do it in the Source Editor if you wish to, but it can be easily done in the comment/blog post/page boxes instead. Just copy and paste the line of code, and substitute as shown below. Source Editor Code: Text Where it says Font Type, type the name of the font you want to use. Where it says Text, type the text you will be posting (as you would normally do). Here is a list of fonts available to use in this Wikia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_typefaces However, some of these fonts may not work or format themselves into the Wikia. They may be too old or too new. Changing Text Color Source Editor Code: 'Text' Where it says ColorName, type in the name of a colour you want to use. Where it says Text, type the text you will be posting (as you would normally do). For a full list of colours available to use on this Wikia, see Colour List. Still need help? Visit page Colourful Text Tutorial! Polls Polls are questionnaires where people vote. Source Editor Code: ' Title of poll '''- often question '''Choice 1 Choice 2 etc. ' Like Button (@Fangirl1418) You can add it in the end of your blog post. It's a type of poll. Yeah, she had a good idea using polls for like buttons. Source Editor Code: ' Like button - title of the poll Like - it works like Choice 1, but without any more choices added. So when you have only one option there - Like - you can press only like, because it's the only option. ' Galleries Gallery Galleries are a way to display photos, one next to each other. Source Editor Code: ' exampleimage1.jpg|1. Write some instructions to go with the picture. exampleimage2.jpg|2. More instructions. exampleimage3.jpg|3. More instructions. exampleimage4.jpg|4. More instructions. exampleimage5.jpg|5. More instructions. ' Slideshows Slideshows are a way to display photos, one exchanges the other and so on, till there is the first picture again. Source Editor Code: ' Exampleimage1.jpg|1. Write some instructions to go with the picture. Exampleimage2.jpg|2. More instructions. Exampleimage3.jpg|3. More instructions. Exampleimage4.jpg|4. More instructions. Exampleimage5.jpg|5. More instructions. ' Image Captions Image captions are a great way to describe an image. Source Editor Code for Single Images ' ' Source Editor Codes for Galleries ' Exampleimage1.jpg|1. Write some instructions to go with the picture. Exampleimage2.jpg|2. More instructions. Exampleimage3.jpg|3. More instructions. Exampleimage4.jpg|4. More instructions. Exampleimage5.jpg|5. More instructions. ' Source Editor Codes for Image Formatting Blog Links This code will help you to link an existing blog post of anyone. Source Editor Code: User_blog:Username/Name_Of_The_Blogpost Source Editor Codes for Text Formatting (Wikitext) Troubleshooting Troubleshooting is just a fancy way of saying "fixing your tech issues". Here are some issues you might come across that can be easily fixed: * Q - The code is not working. ** A - Try copying and pasting another time. Check for spelling errors. If you feel it is an editorial mistake, contact the admins. * Q - Font is not appearing. ** A - Some fonts won't work, because it might be too old or too new. * Q - I typed in one color but it shows me another. ** A - Some computer colors might appear a little differently. It's perfectly okay, just try another color. Check out the color list given above. * Q - I can't find the "Source Editor" box in my comment box. ** A - The comment box works like "Source Editor" already, whether or not you have set it to "Source Editor". But if you would like to set it to "Source Editor" see the tutorial at the top of the page. If the troubleshooting doesn't work for you or if you want new questions and solutions posted here, please contact one of our tech admins - StarLegoQueen or TheMime005. Category:Exploring BSW